


Asgardians On Earth (Or This Is Gonna Be Hillarious)

by aspiegirlnamedulia



Series: Thor: Ragnarok Self Insert Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiegirlnamedulia/pseuds/aspiegirlnamedulia
Summary: The sequel to my self-insert fanfiction for Thor: Ragnarok. Asgardians arrive on Earth safely and must integrate themselves. However, they hit a few snags along the way. Like my previous one, it's sort of crack and sort of serious. I created a monster. I don't own Marvel, if I did, would I be writing this?





	1. Chapter 1

The estimated travel time left for Asgard to arrive on Earth was 1 day. Everyone on board was bursting with nervous anticipation. Julia spent her time alternating between excitement and worry. Earth was the place she’d called home for a long time, and returning was nice, but worry oer their arrial had battled with it, causing some very strange scenes. Julia struggled to go to and stay asleep the night they saw Earth. Julia took a picture with her phone that she’d discovered was still on her. 

Upon landing, several black SUV’s had surrounded their repurposed cargo ship. The girl rolled her eyes at the sight, declaring that feds were annoying and stuck their nose in places it wasn’t wanted. The leader seemed annoyed by that. Julia asked who they were as she waited for Thor and Loki to exit.

“We’re SHIELD, ma’am, I think you will remember us. Could you please come with us?” 

“While we’d love to sit down and have a cup of coffee with you,” Julia interjected, “I have people I  need to look over, so we’re gonna need to compromise.” She turned and walked back to Loki, who had just exited the ship behind them. Thor followed close behind. The leader's eyes widened. 

“I still need to debrief you.” The man stated. 

“Son of Coul.” Thor greeted. “Asgard seeks refuge on Earth.”

“Hold up! Hold up!” A voice that Julia recognized but couldn’t place yelled. “Thor! It’s good to see you again!” Julia turned to see a man that she now remembered was Erik Selvig running towards the group. “ _ LokI?  _ I thought you said he was dead!” 

“We thought he was.” Thor explained. Then they noticed that several agents had pulled out their guns and had them pointed at Loki, who was smirking. Julia quickly stepped in front of him, muttering, “The smirk isn’t helping.” Thor stood up straighter. 

“He’s not planning to take over.” Thor stated. Julia summoned one of her daggers unobtrusively. Loki stepped back a bit. 

“Loki just helped save Asgard pretty majorly, so you can put your guns away.” Snapped the girl, drawing their attention and a few firearms her way. She sighed. “Really? I haven’t even met you properly and I’m getting threatened. How nice.” She looked at Thor and shook her head. “What is it recently with people automatically distrusting me? I didn’t use to deal with this!”

“You look like Loki’s twin or something. Forgive us if that’s a little alarming.” Erik Selvig answered, still glaring at Loki.  “Who are you, anyways?”

“I’m Julia, pleased to meet you, Erik Selvig.” Julia replied, and smirked. Erik shifted. 

“How do you know my name?” He demanded. 

“Thor movies.” Julia admitted. Erik took a bit to remember. 

“So you’re a fan?” He replied. 

“Not  _ just _ a fan. It turns out I’m their sister.” Julia replied indignantly. She glanced around at the still tense SHEILD agents. “Can we get off? I need to take a proper bath and call some people.” 

“You’re going to need to come with us.” Coulson replied. Thor nodded, taking over again. 

“Go on with them, I will be there momentarily.” The twins walked down the ramp, Julia allowing her dagger to return to storage. She pulled out her phone and was suprised to find full service. 

“Huh, that’s cool.” She muttered, pleased. She dialed her mom’s number, and was relieved when she answered. “Hey, Mommy.” 

There was a thud at the other end, and Julia belatedly remembered she’d been gone for a couple months. “Um… Mommy? Hello?” She asked. Her father’s voice responded. 

“Who is this?” He demanded

“Your daughter from Russia.” She replied. “Sorry about the whole gone missing thing but I had no choice. I’m fine, don’t worry.” The phone was silent for a long moment. “Hello?”

“Is this actually you?”

“Yes, it’s the only daughter you have, the one you adopted in October of 2001.” She smiled. “I kinda found out some stuff from Russia, unintentionally, if you’re interested.” 

“You did? Well… that’s interesting. Where are you now?” He asked quickly, as if her connection would end in the next second. She heard him cough, like he was covering up a sniffle. She covered the mouthpiece. “Hey, where are we?”

“New York.” One of the agents replied. 

“Thanks.” She replied, uncovering the phone. “New York, apparently.”  She snorted. “I’ll come down to Georgia in a week, is that alright? I have stuff that needs to get sorted before I come down.” 

“Are you sure you can’t come now? What’s going on?”

“SHEILD, aliens, crazy stuff. Like I said, I’ll explain more later.” Her dad was silent for a moment. 

“Alright.” He finally said. “There had better be a good explanation to all this though. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Julia replied, heartfelt. “See you soon.” She hung up the phone and pocketed it. “Parents. I think my mom fainted.” Loki nodded. “So on a scale of 1-10, how much trouble are we in?”

“Probably around 4 for you.” Loki replied after a moment. “But definitely a 10 for me. Unless Thor can figure something out.”

“Hopefully he can.” Julia sighed. “You almost died, that’s pretty bad. And you just saved Asgard, that should count for  _ something _ .” 

“Hopefully.” Loki muttered. “Taking over Earth was a bad idea...I let my emotions get the better of me. Hopefully this doesn’t screw things up for Asgard.”

“If they are to condemn an entire race for one person’s action, then they have issues.” Julia scoffed. “Besides, Thor’s here, and they respect  _ him _ at least.” Loki nodded in agreement. The two climbed in the back of one of the SUV’s and shut the doors behind them. “Well, to SHIELD HQ, I guess!”

They drove off, Loki and Julia quietly observing the scenery and wondering when Thor would arrive.

Unfortunately, things did not go well for them from that point out.

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!” Julia yelled at the retreating SHEILD agents. She glared at the glass and began to pace. “We  _ just _ got here!” Loki sighed from his position of leaning against the wall.  

“I’m not too surprised.” He frowned. “But I’m not happy about this.” 

“Thor had better get here soon.” Julia muttered, kicking the wall. She gave up and joined Loki sitting against the wall. “And the government wonders why people don’t like them.  _ THIS IS WHY! _ ” She yelled at the glass. Loki chuckled. 

A few hours later, in which Julia had gotten progressively more bored, a guard opened the door and allowed them to leave the glass walled cell. They were directed to a conference room where Thor was glaring at a new guy in black. Julia debated getting her dagger out, but decided against it. 

“You saw it necessary to detain my siblings without informing me or  _ without good reason? _ ” Thor demanded of him. “You risk our cooperation with you. You seem to forget that we do not only have you as contacts.” He waited a moment. “We have other friends on Earth.” 

“Loki has a history.” The man defended. “And she looks just like him. I’d say suspicion, at least, is warranted.” 

“Putting them in a cell, however, is  _ not _ . The only thing you accomplish with this is aggravating all of us.” Julia smirked at the exact same moment as Loki, and the man began to look unsettled. The other agents in the room gulped. “We will be returning to our ship and people now.” Thor turned and Julia and Loki followed him out of the room, their capes billowing in unison. “Inform Stark of our arrival.”

The trio exited the building onto the streets of New York where a large crowd was formed. 

“What - what - is  - that - Why are there two Thor’s?” Loki exclaimed. 

“Let me see!” Julia jumped. Loki picked her up. “I need to get taller.” She muttered. “Ohh! That’s Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston! They’re the actors who play you guys in the Thor movies.” Loki turned and saw another version of himself walking down the street. 

“That’s actually pretty accurate…” He admitted. Tom Hiddleston just happened to turn and notice them a second later. His eyes widened. Thor was examining the actor who played himself, and found himself impressed. 

“Thor! Can you fly us out of here without hurting anyone?” Julia asked suddenly. 

“Yeah..Why?”

“Can we make a spectacular exit in a minute?” She didn’t wait for an answer, but vaulted over the crowd, and ran over to the two actors. She told something to both of them, and they nodded, seemingly impressed by her leap. She smiled. “Thanks, guys! Have fun!” She looked straight at a camera for a moment, and allowed a white flash to illuminate her face before vaulting back over to Thor and Loki. “Alright, now!” She yelled. Thor grabbed Loki and Julia around the waist and up they went. Julia cackled as the crowd gasped and yelled and soon they disappeared from sight. “That was  _ fun! _ ” 

“And you wonder why people see a resemblance between Loki and you.” Thor muttered, shaking her head. They landed gently a little while later in front of the Asgardian ship. Julia found one of the SHEILD agents there and requested four horses. The agent looked confused but called it in, and soon they had four horses. The Valkyrie girl joined them as they prepared a temporary home for Asgard. Julia rode to the store and grabbed a cheap laptop. She selected plane tickets for herself and was about to complete the purchase when Loki asked if he could join her. She was surprised, but agreed, and soon they were set to go in five days time. Thor saw them off and wished them well when they departed. 

“My parents faces are going to be priceless!” She told Loki during takeoff. He chuckled and agreed.  

Julia exited the Atlanta airport and wondered if she should call her parents or just hire a taxi the question was answered when Loki hailed a taxi, and they climbed in. 

“To Lawrenceville, please.” Julia requested. “The corner of 5th and 8th.”

“I can get you to Lawrenceville, but you’ll need to direct me from there. I don’t go to Lawrenceville that often.” The woman who was driving replied.

“It’s fine.” Julia reassured her. “If needed, we can walk when we get to the city. I live there.”

“Ok by me.” The driver agreed. The drive was mostly silent, Loki observing Atlanta and the surroundings. As they exited on the Suwanee exit on 85, Julia asked the question that had popped into her head. 

“Wonder what happened to her car?” She sighed. “I hope no one broke into it, or worse, stole it.”

“That would be problematic.” Loki agreed. “I’m sure we’re find out soon.” When the they arrived at the city, the driver let them out, and they thanked her,  tipping her well for the long drive. She seemed extremely grateful. 

“Come on, it’s this way.” Julia directed, and so they foud themselves staring at a small house with a bolt lock on the door. “That’s new.” She muttered. “Luckily for us, I know how to get in another way. Perks of ADHD.” She joked. The two entered through a back window, and Julia grabbed her wallet and laptop. “I should probably check the mailbox, I’ve been absent a while.” 

“That’s a lot of mail.” Julia breathed, staring at the pile of mile threatening to fall over on the table. “What month is it?” 

“July, I think.” Loki replied from one of the other rooms. Julia nodded. “Wait, what  _ year _ is it?” 

“2020, I think.” Loki entered the room, holding a notebook he was flipping though. “You’re a good writer.” Julia looked up and blushed. 

“Wait, is that my writing notebook?” She asked shyly. “Please don’t laugh…” Loki shook his head. 

“I’m not going to, these are really good. You should publish them.” 

“No-one would take them.” Julia snorted. “Said I was too young to become an author even though they were ‘really good’.” She looked down, asking quietly. “Do you think they’re good?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, I’m not trying to flatter you.” He teased. She smiled. 

There was a knock on the front door. Julia tried to open it and remembered the bolt lock. 

“Give me a moment!” She called, heading to an ajacent window and opening it. “Hello! Sorry, just got back, haven’t had time to take that off yet.” The men at the door looked at her like they thought she was crazy, and she probably looked it, hanging out the window like she was. 

“Is this your house?” The taller one asked.

“Yeah, I kinda went on an unexpected trip.” Julia replied. “I have a key, hang on a sec and let me show you.” She climbed the rest of the way out the window and hopped lightly on the ground. The officers watched closely as she inserted the respective keys and unlocked both locks. 

“The owner was reported as missing several months ago.” He told her. 

“Like I said, _unexpected_ trip.” She repeated. “Hang on a sec, Loki, it’s just me coming in!” 

“Loki?” The shorter man asked, tensing. 

“Friend of mine.” Julia explained simply. “”I’m just going to need this bolt off, I didn’t put it on.” The senior officer quickly got the bolt off, and told her that they’d probably contact her in the next few days, then left. Julia thanked them for keeping an eye on things and closed the door behind her as she entered the house, locking it. She walked over to the main light switch and flicked it, not really expecting any to come on. She was pleasantly surprised when the lights did turn on, and remembered she’d set her utilites to automatic payment. “Huh, even with me missing I pay my bills. Well, at least it won’t be too expensive.” She snorted. “Loki! The lights work!” Hearing a noise from the bedroom-turned-study, she walked in to find Loki examining her Doctor Who stuff. “Oh, yeah…. It’s a show by the BBC.” 

“Fangirl.” Loki teased. Julia rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe, but I don’t freak out over actors supposed ‘hotness.’ I’ve always thought it was rather stupid when people did that.” She snorted. “Probably the reason that I’ve never been asked out, or in a relationship.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Single life is fine.” She defended. 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about people trying to hurt you.” Loki commented. Julia chuckled. 

“That is true.” She replied, turning back to her stuff. She checked over things, making sure that it was all still there. It was, and Julia was relieved. She went into her bedroom and grabbed her headphones and tech stuff, and the two of them closed everything up and exited to the garage. “Oh, look! My car’s alright, this is great!” Julia exlaimed. The two of them got in the car and drove out, headed to her parents place. “We’ll stay at my place for the week, is that alright with you?” Julia asked, turning to Loki. She found him fiddling with the radio. “Turn it on if you like.” She suggested. Loki turned it to a rock station that happened to be playing Led Zepplin’s  _ Immigrant Song _ . “This was in Thor: Ragnarok!” Julia snickered. “There was a fight scene or two with this one.”

“It’s a good choice.” Loki replied. The two of them made good time to her parents house, and sat a second before getting out. Julia gripped the wheel nervously. There was still time to turn around and leave… the choice was made for her when the door to the house opened. 


	2. Chapter 2

“That went better than I thought it would.” Julia admitted later to Loki as they sat on her couch in the living room. She was curled up, her sketchbook in her lap, a picture of Loki open on her phone as reference sitting next to her leg. She had stopped sketching a moment ago and her face was relaxed as she clasped her hands around the mug of hot chocolate. “I’m glad that they’re both OK. My mom fainted, apparently.” She sighed contentedly. “Will you be ok for the rest of the week?”

Loki nodded. 

“What’s fanfiction?” Julia’s eyes widened at the unexpected query, and she began to blush.

“Why do you ask?” She replied cagily, attempting to appear nonchalant. 

“I found this thing called Doctor Who fanfiction.” He replied, amused. “I would assume it’s fan stories based on the stories or shows?” Julia nodded, relieved. 

“Don’t read smut or lemon.” She warned. “I learned that the hard way. I’ve never closed a tab so quickly in my life.” Based on her reaction, Loki could guess what those two were. The phone rang, interrupting their thoughts. “Ugh, I’ll deal with it later.” Julia said, tossing the phone back on the couch.

“Who was it?” Loki asked. 

“Someone from a long time ago, probably just trying to get some fame off of me or something now that I’ve gone missing and return.” Julia snorted. “We’ve never gotten along well.”

“Ah.” Loki murmered. Julia yawned. 

“I’m going to head to bed. There’s a second bedroom, or the couch opens up to make a sofa. Take your pick.” Julia stood up and stretched. “Don’t freak out if you need me and my door is locked. It’s a habit I’ve never seen need to break.” Loki nodded, and Julia waved sleepily as she closed the door. “Night!” 

“Night!” Loki called back. A little while later Loki went to bed himself. 

Back in New York, the Asgardians had been given a place to stay for the time being, and had quickly settled in. Thor was in the office with Stark getting legal stuff done when his phone rang, displaying Julia’s name. 

“Hey!” Julia greeted, her voice cheerful for it being the morning. “How’s everything going?”

“It’s going well.” Thor replied. “Tony Stark is helping us out.”

“That’s good.”

“How are you faring?” Thor asked.

“Well, we’ve gotten caught up with my parents up until the whole Bifrost thing. For some reason, they’ve never heard of the movie  _ Thor: Ragnarok _ , which I thought I’d mentioned, but I’m not seeing any mentions online either, aside from Norse Mythology. Weird…. I’ll figure it out later.” Julia sighed. “They’ve been caught up to when I got swept up to the Bifrost, and they’ve been told about the whole Russia thing.  The meeting between Loki and them was interesting.” 

“Nothing bad, I hope?” Thor replied apprehensively.

“Nope, Loki just got a lot of hugs. He was quite unsure how to handle that many.” Julia chuckled. “We’re staying at my house and I’m getting college stuff sorted. Keep us posted on Asgard, yeah?”

“I will.” Thor promised. “Bye.” Thor hung up the phone, and Stark turned turned towards him, arching an eyebrow. 

“Who was that?” He asked.

“Julia, my sister.” Thor explained. Stark nodded. 

“It’s weird coming to terms you have another sibling, let alone a sister.”

“Yeah, it is.” Thor agreed. “But it’s also nice.” He smiled.

A yelp came from the kitchen and Julia ran in to find Loki standing with his daggers pointed at the toaster. She relaxed, understanding that the toast popping up had startled Loki. 

“The toast pops up when it’s done.” She explained, hopping on the counter and snatching one of the pieces of toast. She bit into it and her eyes widened. “This is  _ good _ !”  Loki relaxed, and the daggers disappeared. “Try one.” She handed Loki the second piece, and he agreed it was after chewing. “You’re a cook, that’s good.” She joked. 

“What are your plans for today?” Loki asked her after they had sat down at the table and were eating. Julia swallowed the hot chocolate she’d been drinking and answered a second later.

“I’m going to call the college and officially drop out.” She explained. “I’m too far behind to catch up, anyways. The good thing is that it’s all paid for, courtesy of my grandparents. They’re why I’m not in debt right now, like a lot of people my age. It’s also why I was able to afford this place, I didn’t have to worry about college and so all my money could go to a good place like this. The bonus is that this house has a well, which means no water bill.” She stabbed her pancakes cheerfully. “Have you had pancakes before?” 

“No, they’re good though.” Loki answered after swallowing. “What else can you cook?” 

“Breakfast wise, most of the basics. French toast, eggs, pancakes, waffles.” The girl listed. “I don’t like scrambled eggs though, the texture is bad.” She shuddered. “Especially plain.” The man raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

“Is there more of this?” He asked after a moment. 

“I can make some french toast.” Julia offered. “I’d forgotten that you guys ate a lot.” 

“That would be good.” Loki agreed. 

Julia was relieved to get the college issues out of the way. After she had finished with that, Julia decided she’d take Loki someplace new for a day of fun, since her parents were unfortunately busy, though they’d be eating with them that night. She pondered places to visit as she straightened up the kitchen and finally decided upon where to go. 

“Hey, Loki!” She asked as they drove back from the grocery store. “Would you want to go ice skating?” 

“Ice skating?” Loki replied. “What’s that?”

“It’s basically when you strap knives on your feet and use them to travel across the ice.” She half-joked. Loki looked at her like she was crazy. “That’s actually a joke about some people describe it. There’s special shoes for it… I’ll show you a video, it’s kind of hard to describe.” Julia decided. 

Loki ended up being impressed with the sport. Julia asked him if he wanted to try it since there was a rink about 10 minutes away. 

“Sure.” He agreed. 

“Alright, let me get my skates!” She ran up the stairs, “Wear something warm but that you can move in!” Loki changed his attire to something of that description and was just finishing up with it as Julia’s feet pounded back down the stairs. “Alright, I’m ready!” She said breathlessly. “Good choice in outfit.” 

The two of them quickly arrived at the skating rink, and Julia taught Loki how to lace up his skates. Loki was gaining quite a few looks as they sat and finished their preparations, and Julia groaned as she realized the reason why. “Either they think you’re Tom Hiddleston or they think that you’re hot.” She explained. Loki smirked and a girl slipped and fell on the ice. Julia sighed. 

It turned out that Loki was a natural at ice skating, even when dealing with the dull blades on the rentals. 

“I always thought that the Russian in me was the explanation to my abilities on  the ice, but now I wonder…” Julia told Loki after a while. “Well, if one good thing comes out of that, it’s that we’re both really good at figure skating.” Loki laughed. “Want me to teach you how to spin?”

The rest of the week went by pleasantly, and soon it was time to depart for New York. The farwells with her parents were tearful, and Loki found himself in many more hugs, which was a bit overwhelming for him. Julia shot him understanding looks. The two of them boarded the plane and fell asleep about 10 minutes in. 

“To home.” Julia murmured right before she fell asleep. 

“Loki and Julia” read the cardboard sign that hovered above the crowd. Julia exchanged a confused glanced with Loki but shrugged and headed that way. They found the owner of the sign to be Thor. 

“I heard it’s an Earth tradition when someone returns.” He explained, looking at Julia for confirmation. She shrugged, not really knowing the answer. 

“I mean, I guess? I don’t really know myself.” The three of them left the airport quicky, since they had little baggage with them, Julia’s bookbag being the only thing that they had. They found a quiet nook and transformed their attire back to their Asgardian garments. They gained some strange looks on the way there, and Julia heard someone mutter, “I thought that ComicCon wasn’t for a few months?” She snorted. Coming upon four horses, Julia looked up to find the Valkarie girl sitting atop one. 

“Come on, then! Can’t hang about all day!” The girl teased. 

“Alright, alright, we’re coming!” The trio climbed onto their steeds and urged their horses into a gallop, Julia waving and laughing at the people they passed. She heard sirens behind them and twisted around, seeing several cop cars behind them. “We have company guys!” She called to her companions, and they quickly entered the adjacent forest.  They slowed to a stop shortly after, allowing their horses to recover. “Well, that was interesting.” Julia said cheerfully. “They probably were after us because we didn’t have a permit of some sort.” Her companions chucked at this. 

“Let’s get going.” Thor suggested after a second. “If we leave now, we can arrive well before nightfall.” Everyone urged their horses into a canter, and soon the campsite that housed Asgard was in sight. A large bonfire had been started, and celebrations were well underway. 

“Julia,” Loki began, seeming years younger. “Let us introduce you to Asgardian version of partying.” Julia grinned, excited. Loki pulled her along into the crowd, and soon stories were flying around, children were laughing, and hearts were warm. Loki looked less stressed than he had in years, Thor admitted later. Julia had never felt so at home in her life. 

Of course, for the three siblings, the peace couldn’t laugh forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

It all started when the US government decided that arresting Loki was a good idea.

The first thing that tipped Julia off that something was wrong was the lack of black hair sprawling across the pillow in the bed across from her. Julia sat up and rubbed her eyes, checking that her eyes weren’t fooling her. Loki wasn’t in his bed. The second sign that something was off was that the sheets were rumpled and in a loose ball at the end of the bed, as if he’d kicked at them as he had gotten up. The thing was, Loki _always_ folded his sheets back, even when he simply was going to the bathroom or something. They were never just in a ball at the end of the bed.

Julia cautiously approached the bed, hesitantly picking up the note that was lying in place. As she finished reading it, she let out a growl.

_By the order of the United States Federal Government, Loki Odinson-Laufey has been taken into custody on charges of murder and treason._

An official-looking stamp signed it. Julia crushed the note in her palm.

“Thor! Get in here, we have a problem!”

“So the United States government, the one that knows virtually _nothing_ about us, decides that they can arrest someone they have _no_ authority over?” Julia snapped angrily to Thor as they sat around a table trying to figure out what to do. “I’ll _give_ them something to arrest me for if they don’t release him!” Thor shook his head, though the same fire of anger was burning in his eyes.

“Don’t do something rash.” He warned. “We’ll get him out. First let’s talk to Stark, and SHIELD, and see what they can do.” Julia grumbled, but gave in. Leaving Heimdall in charge for the time being, the two headed to SHIELD.

“We have a problem,” Thor announced, stepping into the head of SHIELD's office. “Loki has been arrested, by _your_ government that has no authority over him.”

“That authority falls to SHIELD, not the generic US government,” Julia added. The man, Stephens, read the nametag, didn’t look surprised. “Also, where is Coulson?”

“He’s been removed from this because he’s too involved personally, on the War Council's orders. They overrode us on this.” Stephens answered her in a calm tone, but looking pissed. “And we know Loki’s been arrested.” Julia’s eyebrows rose. “Some of our agents went with that decision and, well, we were too late to stop them. .”

Julia launched herself across the desk and pressed her dagger against the imbeciles neck, baring her teeth. She was completely ready to stab him through the throat.

“Julia-” Thor started. The girl glared back at him, and Thor was forcefully reminded of Loki from a few years back, when he’d tried taking over the Earth. This wasn’t good. “Don’t do anything rash.” He repeated himself from earlier, turning to face the man. “Where is our brother?” He asked quietly, understanding the situation.

“In- In DC. The FBI has him.” The acting director stammered. Julia released him, and turned as if to leave, but a quick flash later and there was a thin red line across his cheek.

“ _That was for betraying our trust._ ” She hissed. “This isn’t over.”  Thor quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office, quickly striding down the street after they exited the building. The man started to follow but

“Are you _mad_?” Thor exclaimed. “That could have gotten you arrested too!” Julia glared, entirely unrepentant.

“They have Loki.” She replied mutinously. “I’d react the same if they’d arrested you.” Thor shook his head.

“I’m angry too, but I didn’t need to punch the guy!” Thor grabbed Julia and took off as they reached a clear area. They landed in one of DC’s many parks and started walking. “Come on, let’s figure out a plan of attack.”

Julia stormed after him. The FBI would _pay_.

“You do realize that by arresting me, you’re drawing the wrath of Thor, and my sister?” Loki asked conversationally as he sat in the chair of the interrogation room. “Not to mention what I could do when I get out?”

“You think you can escape?” The agent laughed.

“You think you can hold me?” Loki returned darkly. The agent seemed to reconsider the laugh from a moment earlier. “If I’m here, then you’ve read my records. So, let me ask again, do you really think you can hold me?” Loki smiled pleasantly after finishing, unsettling the agent. “Besides, who’s authority do you think you’re holding me _on_?”

“The United States Federal Government..” The man in the black suit replied confidently after regaining his composure. “And... let me ask, _just_ for clarification, was that a threat a second ago?”

“Well, I should be a threat.” Loki smirked, danger radiating off of him. The agent nodded.

“Add threatening a federal agent to the list.” He said to seemingly thin air, and held up a hand when Loki was about to speak. He smiled a second later at the end of what have must have been a conversation in an earpiece. “It looks like your sister has arrived.” He told the Asgardian. Loki narrowed his eyes. “And she’s gotten herself arrested.” Loki groaned and attempted to put his head on his hand but was stopped by the handcuffs on the chair. “Still sure you guys aren’t trouble?” The trickster attempted to stand up but found the chair was bolted to the floor.

“Damn.” He muttered.

Julia was making good progress until one of the guards managed to sneak up behind her and stun her. She allowed her daggers to go back into storage as she lost consciousness. They weren’t getting her weapons.

Julia awoke a few hours later to find herself staring at Loki who was smirking at her.

“Gonna tell me I shouldn’t do something rash?” She asked. He laughed and shook his head.

“No, but I am going to ask if you still wonder why people see a resemblance between us.”

“Not anymore.” She muttered. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Loki reassured her. “Mainly annoyed. What did you do to get arrested?”

“Stabbed all the guards I met on the way in,” Julia answered calmly. “Non-fatally, of course, they’ll be fine, but enough to get this far.”

“I taught you well,” Loki replied fondly. The conversation was interrupted by the door opening.

“Hello.” Loki greeted.

“That was an impressive display back there, Miss Odinson.” The man began calmly. “Though not very fatal.”

“It wasn’t my intention to be fatal,” Julia replied frostily.

“Hm.. I believe you.” The man turned to Loki. “Now, Loki, was it? It seems you’ve managed to escape any consequences for your actions in New York, and Germany. I’d like to know how you managed that.”

“I didn’t,” Loki replied coldly. “And said consequences are none of your business.” The FBI agent chuckled.

“Considering it was our country you attacked, it is.” Loki looked murderous. There was a knock on the door and the man got up and opened it, which probably saved his life.

“SHIELD wants these two.” The voice on the other side said. “Sorry, just following orders.” The man sighed, but disconnected the handcuffs from the chair. Julia and Loki stood up, glaring at the jerk. The newbie escorted them through the halls, and through the thick metal door that they’d entered through earlier. Loki had almost succeeded in getting out of one of the handcuffs when all hell broke loose.

Julia ducked her head to protect her face when the explosion of dust and plaster occurred. After everything had settled, she looked up to see Thor standing in front of both of them and Loki taking the handcuff off of his other wrist, smirking. He removed hers a second later.

“They managed to piss me off.” Thor said by way of explanation. Julia shrugged and the trio walked out to the main entrance, where everyone turned to stop and stare.

“Everyone in this building has 20 minutes to GET OUT. If you’re not out in 20 minutes, you take your life in your own hands, because this building is going down.” Thor thundered. The three of them strode to the door and exited without protest.

20 minutes later, everyone seemed to be out, and there were guards preventing reentry at the entrances to the FBI headquarters. Thor summoned a lightning bolt that struck several areas of the building, and it trembled for a moment before collapsing upon itself with a mighty boom. Julia cackled.

“The US government is actually going to have to do work for once!”

The three of them arrived to the campground of Asgard to find SHEILD in a facedown with what looked like all of Asgard, minus the young children. SHIELD was vastly outnumbered, and they collectively turned and watched as Thor stalked over to their leader.

“I told your stand-in leader this already, we do not _need_ your assistance,” Thor stated. “You have ended any hope of cooperation between Asgard and SHIELD until the War Council are no longer in charge. Erik and Jane, you may stay. The rest of you, leave.” SHIELD didn’t hesitate in getting out of there, they knew this battle was lost. Thor turned to Julia and asked,

“Are you still wondering why people think you resemble him?”

“Now they have reason to.” Julia replied calmly, now that everyone was back where they should be. “Besides, even the federal agents said none of that was fatal.”

“I presume Loki taught you that?” Thor asked.

“Obviously.” Julia snorted. “I wouldn’t have tried it if I wasn’t sure I could do it.”

Thor sighed. “At least you think things through.”

Later, after Stark had been informed of what had happened with SHIELD and the federal government, the group, consisting of the siblings and Jane, Erik, and Darcy, (who had shown up a little while later), had gathered around a fire and relaxed.

“So, Julia, since this is our first calm meeting, tell us about yourself,” Jane suggested. “With all the craziness going on, I haven’t had a proper chance to get to know you.” Julia smiled. She liked Jane.

“Sure. Well, I thought until I met these two that I was born on Earth, in Russia. I was adopted by American parents, lived in America until I met them. I went to Lawrenceville Tech and was going to study Computer Science, but ended up changing to Psychology. Go figure.” Julia rolled her eyes. “I’m 19...I think.”

“Technically, yes,” Loki confirmed.

“How’d you meet these two?” Darcy asked.

“Well, ” She began, “I was walking home from seeing _Thor: Ragnarok_ again, which apparently doesn’t exist here, I dunno why, and suddenly I got swept up in the Bifrost. I honestly thought that all of ya’ll were fictional characters up until this point.”

“I’m not too surprised,” Jane replied. “I helped make the Thor movies myself.”

“Wait - so you’ve met Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston?! THAT'S SO COOL!” Julia squealed.

“Didn’t we meet them a few days ago?” Loki reminded her.

“Oh yeah, I’d forgotten about that…” Julia admitted sheepishly. Loki rolled his eyes. Jane looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes widened.

“Wait - so he wasn’t joking?” The scientist exclaimed. “Why am I surprised?”

“He told you about us? That’s awesome!” Julia hesitated. “Can I go meet them at some point?”

“Sure, whenever we work on the next one,” Jane answered. “Speaking of which - what’s the next one going to be?”

“Thor: Ragnarok,” Julia said immediately. “It’s the next one in the series.” Jane nodded. “I guess it’ll get to exist now. But I wonder why it didn’t before…”

“Probably a really elaborate illusion,” Loki answered. “It would explain why everyone recognized you still, and in it, the time could have been slightly forwarded. My mother taught me everything I know, but I’m not as knowledgeable as she was in areas like that.”

“That makes sense.” Julia agreed. “First - I got a question - how do you make a movie? And how do we not get arrested the next time we go out?”  


	4. Chapter 4

Fury contacted them several days later, stating that SHIELD had severed all ties with the War Security Council as a result of the latest override. 

“It may piss of the government,” He admitted later, “But we can, and are, going private. The government is too locked up in conflict right now to be what it’s supposed to be, and they certainly can’t regulate like they’re supposed to.” Julia snorted. _ That sounds about right _ , she agreed cynically. 

Asgard permanently settled into an area of Norway overlooking the sea, the same space that Odin had been found. Many of them found ways to bring in money for construction, and soon Asgard had reestablished its former glory, albeit in a more modern way. Shops were established, food was planted, and soon it was self sustaining. 

Trouble came along, however, in the form of reporters, who wanted to see what was going on, and how long these new, strange people would be staying. They were intimidated by the fighting forces of Asgard, who proved that they could learn to use the weapons on Earth, and even improve them, but no serious issues arose, aside from a few restraining orders on the more obsessive ones. 

That wasn’t the  _ only _ trouble, though. Julia’s acquaintance from years ago had decided to resurface with a vengeance, and wasn’t exactly being nice when talking about her. Julia grew more annoyed with each report about her, and finally decided she’d had enough. 

“I’m going to consent to an interview.” She announced at dinner one night when it was just her and her siblings. “She’s not going to stop, and quite frankly, I don’t want her to think of trying to hurt Asgard.”

Loki and Thor saw no problems, aside from being wanted by the US government, with her going in. They planned for several days, and finally agreed that she would have an escort. 

“Hey, what’s your name? I never asked, I’ve been meaning to.” The other girl blinked in surprise at the suddenness of the question, but answered. 

“It’s Brunnhilde.”

“Brunnhilde… alright.” Julia nodded. Thor came over to where they were sitting by a bonfire and joined them. The flames flickered on their faces as they sat in silence for a moment. 

“So, tomorrow's the day.” Julia exhaled. “I’m kind of nervous. Never been interviewed before.” 

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be there too, you know.” Thor reassured her. “We could do it, if you wanted.”

“Nah, I kinda have to. It’s me she’s targeting, I’m trying to prevent her from targeting ya’ll.” The three of them sat for a few more minutes then headed off to their beds, anticipation growing. 

The ride to the studio was silent, each person on horseback keeping an eye out for people targeting them. Thor and Brunnhilde were the only two that didn’t have an arrest warrant out for them, and they’d only been guaranteed safety at the studio, not the ride there.  A few times they’d ducked into some woods alongside the road as to not be spotted, but they ultimately arrived safely. 

“Welcome to WHiH, please follow me. You’ll be in this room for the interview, here’s a list of questions, we’ll be with you shortly. Please take a seat.” The blonde woman led them to an room with a camera and desk inside, but it was void of people aside from the three of them. She exited the room later and the four of them stood awkwardly, before finally going to sit at the desk. Julia perched on the edge and swung her legs while Loki, Thor and Brunnhilde found chairs. The raven haired girl read through the questions but resigned herself to pacing as time wore on. 

About a half-hour after they had arrived, the host of the interview, a tall, brown-haired man entered the room, smiling pleasantly. He shook hands with all of them, and guestured for them to sit down. The cameras came on and he began the broadcast. 

“Welcome to the WHiH Evening Report, I’m your host Will Adams, and today we will be interviewing the infamous Julia, Thor, and Loki on recent events in DC. Welcome to WHiH, we’re glad to have you. Now, to begin, Julia, what exactly happened to cause events in DC? And how did you meet these two?” 

“Well…” Julia twisted her hands nervously in her lap. “We arrived on M-Earth and were greeted by SHIELD. It was a fantastic meeting, they were pointing weapons and such at as just because they saw him.” Loki smirked and Julia smacked him on the arm. “Anyways, we got that sorted out, and set up camp. We went to bed, and I woke up the next morning, and the FBI had taken Loki. We went to SHIELD, the War Council had overridden all of their authority, and then we went to the FBI. I broke in,” Julia paused, and smiled proudly at the memory, “Got arrested, then Thor here broke in and broke us out. Then he told everyone to leave the building, we gave 20 minutes for them to evacuate, and then we blew it up. Ah, such fun.” Will looked slightly disturbed at the notion of that being fun. “Well, the FBI actually had to work for once, which was nice. I daresay they’ve gotten lazy.” The man shook his head, and chuckled weakly. 

“Alright then…” He looked back at his sheet that he had laid in front of him. “So, who are these War Council people? What authority do they have?” 

“Quite frankly, I’m not quite sure who all is in it,” Julia answered, smirking, “But they’ve tried to hide their existence for a while, I’m probably not supposed to talk about them, but whatever.. Did you know, when Loki was trying to take over a while back, their solution was to send a nuke to New York?”

“What?!” WIll exclaimed. “They were going to  _ nuke _ New York?” 

“Yep.” Julia answered calmly. 

“And they say that the Avengers should register, and sign the Accords, when they were going to nuke it.” Thor joined in. “You humans sometimes are so confusing.” Julia laughed. 

“Yeah, you can call the government many things, but having common sense ain’t one of the things they have.” Will Adams nodded. 

“It would seem so.” He replied. “Well, I can see why you wouldn’t like them. What are your plans for the future, now that the government wants to arrest you?”

“Same as before - keep Asgard safe.” Thor answered. 

“Cause some mischief along the way.” Loki added. 

“What kind of mischief?” The news man asked. 

“Nothing too crazy, maybe take down some small countries.” Loki replied. Julia rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe take over Russia.” She shot back. Thor shook his head. 

“They won’t be taking over any countries anytime soon.”

“Aww, why ruin all our fun?” Julia whined half-heartedly. She sobered a moment later. “I do actually have something to say.”

“What’s that?” Will questioned. 

“To the girl who is trying to ruin my reputation, get her “10 minutes of fame”, you know who you are, I have a message for you. We barely talked to each other when it wasn’t about assignments at school. I never once showed you any plans to hurt anyone, because  _ I didn’t have any _ , and do you think I’d be stupid enough to show anyone those plans if I did?” Julia snorted. “I planned on getting through high school and never seeing any of you again, which I did. You claiming I threatened you, told you I hated you has no credence. Nor do any other of the things you have said in the last few weeks.” She paused and smirked dangerously for a moment, then continued, looking straight at the camera. “If you even  _ think _ about hurting any of my family or Asgard, then you had better reconsider. I will not hesitate in ruining your life in return. You thought I was dangerous before, before, when I didn’t even think about retribution?” The room was silent. “You can’t even begin to  imagine the danger I could be now.” 

The camera rolled for a few seconds before the man behind it gestured at Will, who shook himself out of his daze. 

“I think that concludes our interview with these three.” He announced after a moment. “Thank you for coming, and thank you for watching.” The Asgardian trio smiled pleasantly and waved as the camera cut off. “That was intense.” 

“Well, my main goal was to get her to back off. If that doesn’t happen, I’ll follow through on what I said.” The girl shrugged, and in the jeans, black boots, and grey fluffy jacket, it didn’t seem so threatening. “Loki, can we change back now?” 

“Why not? After that little performance I doubt we’d fool anyone.” He replied, and a moment later, their clothes slowly transformed back into their Asgardian attire. Thor stood there in his casual clothes and shrugged at the newscasters look. 

“I doubt you want lightning to come down near you.” A moment later, his outfit matched the other two. “Or, they could just do that.” 

“Is this what you normally wear?” Will asked, slightly awestruck.

“More or less.” Thor replied. “May we leave now? We need to get back to our people.” 

“Oh, yes.” Will replied. “Safe travels.” 

“Thanks!” Julia called as they exited to stares and whispers. “That went better than I was expecting. I was expecting a lot of hostility. Glad I was wrong.” 

Nothing troublesome popped up and they slowly got used to their lives again as the months passed. The girl ended up apologized via a written letter, and Julia got to help with  _ Thor: Ragnarok _ . She got to meet Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth, and a bunch of other people from the movies. All was well for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Hopefully you enjoyed this little thing I wrote over break! It was fun to write, but I think I left the characters at a good stopping point. The wait for Infinity War is excruciatingly slow, but I’ll survive. I hope.  
> On other notes, I got all of Phase 1 and 2 of Marvel (the movies) on disk for Christmas, which was AWESOME. My family and I binge watched them in 3 days, it was fantastic. I then got Captain America: Civil War on disk, watched it, and now only need to see Doctor Strange, I think, since I also got Spiderman Homecoming from an awesome person and proceeded to watch it then and there.   
> AspieGirl out!


End file.
